


Catch me when I fall

by ThereWasADreamer



Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWasADreamer/pseuds/ThereWasADreamer
Summary: The day was done for Emily after she had to say goodbye to her lovely son, or was it? Missing scene from the season 3 finale.
Relationships: Emily Byrne & Cal Isaac, Emily Byrne and Cal Isaac, Emily Byrne/Cal Isaac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Catch me when I fall

It was done. That stressful and debilitating day was finally over. For Emily, though it felt like her son and former husband died for real in that night. 

She wasn’t in love with Nick anymore, their story was over. But fuck! After all, they shared memories, a friendship and together they had the best son parents could wish for. They adjusted to their new lives in the past months after Alice was shot by Gunnarsen. 

She was near her son and they got to know each other better day by day. Nick, Flynn and she were a dysfunctional family but they made it work. She loved to be there for her son on a daily base, taking care of him and doing all the things that she missed so much. She loved that she could be the mother now that he needed and that she wanted to be. Nick and she tried to allow him to grow up to be a wonderful, young man with both of his parents. Everything was going fine and Emily loved living her new life. 

There was also Cal. In the last few months, they got closer. They went out and spend occasionally their free time together. They got on little adventures when he was free or he just took her back to the place where they shot at empty beer bottles a couple of months ago. It was their safe place where they just could sit, breath and where they didn’t have to think about anything.

She was still suspended and just waited to get back to work. Then Nick was kidnapped and everything was pure chaos. If she just knew what kind of a bitch Gunnarsen was when she shot Alice. Who the fuck could have known, right?

Everything that happened in the past weeks felt like a movie. It couldn’t be real, or? 

Damn, with the luck in her life…yes, it could be possible. Kai, Dawkins, Rowena, Germany, Meridian, Elliot, Austria, the most special train ride she ever had…at one point Emily was so scared that she was fooled by her emotions, that Cal was the mole and cheated on her…everything came back while she stood in the kitchen, cleaning up the last few dishes.

With Gunnarsen and everyone else who was involved in the dark deeds, she couldn’t keep her son safe. So, they had to do the only right thing: Both, Nick and Flynn had “to die” to keep them safe. 

The last night in their house felt special when they laid in Flynn’s bed. They explained to him everything and enjoyed their last time together. Not even 24 hours later they acted as if nothing would happen. They were unbelievably calm, everyone knew what to do. Emily’s heart still sank when she walked through the door for the last time. 

Her dad already waited in his car and they drove to his place. She could hear the explosion only a few blocks later and she couldn’t help but had to cry. For the first time, she was glad not to be alone at this point. She just could hope that everything went well and Nick and Flynn got out of the house in time. 

Her dad informed Jack to come over right after closing the door while Emily called Cal. They still hadn’t time to talk about what happened in Germany and Austria. They needed to have that conversation for sure but for now, there were more important things to take care of.

While both men were on their way, Emily and her dad called Nick on a burner cell to make sure that he and Flynn were okay and to talk about some details. They were doing good and for Emily, it felt as if a big rock fell off her heart.

Emily was gone when both men arrived. She had to meet with Crown and take down those bastards, Gunnarsen included. It was a hell of a fight but it was over. She killed this bastard and damn, she so wanted to do the same with that fucking bitch. She was so close, had her hands already at her neck but then she looked into her eyes and stopped. That would’ve been too easy and too much. 

She remembered what Cal said to her on the train about monsters, knowing them, handling them and locking them up deep inside. She couldn’t kill anymore, she didn’t want to. And it would be much harder for Gunnarsen to survive in prison anyway. So she let go, both in shock, sitting there, waiting for the FBI to come.

She just wanted to leave when she saw Cal standing at his car, waiting for her. 

“Fancy a ride?”, was all he said with that smirk on his lips that seemed to make everything better.

She thought about it for a moment but then nodded and sighed. “Yeah.”, was all she said and walked around the car to slip into the passenger seat.

They didn’t talk and Emily was even too tired to ask where he brought her. Her eyes fell close for the rest of the ride and when she woke up again, she could feel a cool breeze around her legs. Cal opened the passenger door and leaned over her, his hand squeezed gently her shoulder.

Long story short, he asked her to live with him and now here she was standing in his kitchen. It was the best solution and if she was honest to herself, she liked it. They had the chance to talk about everything in the past couple of days and sort things out. If everything, it made them stronger and they got closer. She had someone to talk to who understood her and Jack and her dad could live their lives like they used to. 

The “funeral” in the morning felt like going through hell. Yes, it really was a farewell at that time even though she still had to go through the real one a couple of hours later. After the ceremony, all their ways parted. Emily and her dad emptied Flynn’s locker in his school and the swimming hall before they each drove to a place outside of Boston, in the middle of nowhere. 

So this was the last time that she saw her lovely son and she didn’t know, couldn’t say, when or if she would see him ever again. It broke her heart. He was her baby and even after the years of torture she still could remember the first years of his life when he learned new things day by day. She had him back, something she never even thought that it could happen and she was happy. And now? Now she had to let him go for his own safety. At least he wasn’t alone because Nick was with him and she knew that he would do anything to keep him safe.

Emily stood there alone when her dad and Nick drove in different directions. It was cold, the wind let her shiver but she didn’t care. She needed that time for herself before she drove back to Cal’s place where Jack and her dad would come by for dinner. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts and memories that she was so startled that she hit Cal in the ribs with her elbow, all because he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Goddammit, Cal. Next time the chances are high that I kill you.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time, huh?”, he leaned down and pecked her shoulder even though his ribs hurt a bit and still he didn’t tell her.

“Really?”, Emily turned her head and gave him a funny look.

He glanced up at her, locking there eyes as if he was looking right into her soul. She swallowed and broke the contact by looking down, fiddling with a knife in her hand. 

“You should put that away for today.”

“Are you scared I can’t handle a knife?”

“You sure could handle one but…”, he stopped talking. He wanted to make a joke, wanted to tease her even if she got annoyed with him but he decided against it.

“But what?”, she wanted to know and turned in his arms to face him. 

“You’ve gone through a lot today, so give yourself a rest, will you?”

“What if I don’t want to rest?”, she looked up at him, her eyes finding him and she swallowed. Would he understand what she needed, what she wanted?

He raised one of his brows and studied her and without saying one more word Emily closed the distance between them and licked upon her lips. Her hands ran over his forearms, biceps and shoulders until the locked behind his neck. 

“I want you. Make me forget. Please.”, she whispered into his ear after pulling him towards her and that was all he needed to hear. He understood.

Cal lifted her and sat her down on the counter. In the same movement, he pushed the knife to the other side and his lips found hers immediately while she opened her legs for him. 

That wasn’t a romantic kiss. It was fierce, wild and passionate. Their tongues fought for dominance. When she fought her way into his mouth he turned the table and invaded hers. 

Emily still managed to catch his bottom lip between her teeth. She got a moan out of him when she bit harder than intended but neither of them cared about it. 

Her hands were quick and opened one button after the other until she could push the material over his broad shoulders. Cal’s hand roamed over her back, finding their way under her shirt. 

Fuck! She needed him, needed to feel something else than grieve. So she pulled her shirt over her head and discarded her bra. Cal instantly fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. 

Emily’s head rolled back for a moment and the sweetest sound escaped her lips. She hopped off the counter and Cal helped her to open her fly and pull her pants and panties down. He so needed her. He needed to fill her out. He needed to feel her around him especially when she came and he felt how her walls clenched, milking is cock or how he learned what people in Germany call it: a “tail”.

He already was hard as fuck, so it was a big relief when he opened his jeans and pulled both clothes down until they pooled around his ankles. Emily hopped onto the counter again and they pulled on each other until his hard dick came in contact with her already wet pussy.

“Fuck…Em…you make me crazy…”, he panted in her ear as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. The tip of his dick came in contact with her clit and she raised her hips, thrusting against him.

He still didn’t want to give in, wanted to drag out the moment, so he kissed along her neck and collar bone until he hovered right above her right breast. He held her with one hand in place while his other one caressed the insides of her thighs. Slowly, so fucking and painfully slow he came closer and closer to where she needed him the most. 

“Cal…please…” Her eyes were closed and one arm snaked around his neck to grab a fistful of his hair. Her other hand tried to close the fingers around his “tail” as she learned it in german but Cal moved away. 

“Not yet, baby.”, he moaned and circled her nipple with his tongue before he started to suck on it, slow and soft, hard and fast.

“Tell me, you’re ready.”, he demanded and stroked her clit with his thumb. 

“Can’t you feel it, idiot…”, Emily moaned and bit into his shoulder.

“What do you want?”, Cal chuckled and brought himself in position to take her.

She almost couldn’t speak anymore because she was so aroused, excited, horny. Her body shook and shivers ran down her spine. After she swallowed hard, she opened her eyes and looked directly into his brown ones. 

“I need you…I need you…to…fuck me…”, she moaned and without any more words, he pushed inside her with a steady thrust, filling her out so good and nice that she almost screamed.

“Fuck, yes!”, her head fell back and she raised her hips a bit to take him even deeper. 

He moved back to her neck, nibbled on her pulse point before he panted again. “That what I will do now.”

His thrusts were powerful and hard. He moved his hips in that way how she liked it. He could tell by her moans when he hit the right spot. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips, pulling him even closer. It was like they were back on the train to Austria when he took her against the wall. She grabbed and squeezed his ass again and he was sure he wouldn’t last longer tonight. 

He gripped her hips with both of his hands and Emily had to hold onto the counter. It was wild and pure, exactly how she needed it right now and she felt how the climax boiled up inside of her.

“Fuck me…I’m…close…”, their moans were the only sounds in his whole apartment and he didn’t care if his neighbors heard them.

“Come for me…let go…”, again he demanded and leaned down to take her one nipple into her mouth and sucked hard.

This was Emily’s undoing and she came with a loud scream around his cock. He followed her not long after and bit down on her tit.

They stayed like this for minutes, panting, trying to get some fresh air into their lungs. Em wrapped both arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulders. 

“I…”, she began but stopped.

“I…too.”, Cal answered and when he looked up into her eyes again which were shining with unshed tears, he kissed her deeply and full of love. 

“Feeling better?”, he asked her while she still sat on the counter. Emily only nodded against his shoulder. They hugged each other, were still close even though Cal already slipped out of her. 

Just a few minutes later Cal carried her to bed, laid beside her and just held her while both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
